An artificial hip joint comprises a socket or joint cavity as well as a ball joint. These are made from different materials, such as, for example, oxide-ceramic materials, plastics or metals, in order to reduce the wear which occurs between the joint parts on the one hand, and to ensure a good securing of the acetabulum in the pelvic bone on the other hand. An acetabulum made from oxide-ceramic material is known from EP 0 053 794. This acetabulum, which entirely consists of oxide-ceramic material, has the disadvantage that it can only be anchored poorly into to the pelvic bone.